


Четыре раза, когда Зороастр думал, что это – любовь, но все оказалось мимолетно, и один – когда любовь-таки укусила его за задницу.

by Nemhain



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Humor, Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: Собственно, четыре раза, когда Зороастр думал, что это – любовь, но все оказалось мимолетно, и один – когда любовь-таки укусила его за задницу.





	Четыре раза, когда Зороастр думал, что это – любовь, но все оказалось мимолетно, и один – когда любовь-таки укусила его за задницу.

**Author's Note:**

> FB-2014

1

  
  
**— У** тебя красивые руки, необычные, — юноша появился точно из-под земли, схватил его за запястье и стал рассматривать ладонь, поворачивая в разные стороны. Пальцы держали крепко, как капкан.   
  
— Эй! — чертовы карманники, вконец уже обнаглели! — Даже не думай обчистить меня! Я обчищу твой труп!  
  
— Громко сказано, — ухмыльнулся юноша в ответ: хорошо, если ему стукнуло шестнадцать, у него едва-едва пробивалась щетина. — Ставлю свою голову, что ты со мной не справишься.  
  
— Что мне в твоей голове. Ставь зад! — рассмеялся Зороастр выхватывая клинок.  
  
— Так стремишься подставить свой? — огрызнулся мальчишка, отскакивая назад и вставая в стойку.  
  
Кровь ударила Зо в голову, и, со смехом кинувшись в атаку, он подумал, что это, должно быть, любовь!  
  
Об исходе той «дуэли» оба из них старательно молчали. Едва ли Зо хотел признавать, что уступил юнцу. А Леонардо не собирался давать кому-то повода говорить, что он не верен своему слову. Он и одержал верх над Зо, но только в фехтовании, а к ночи его задница оказалась в полном распоряжении лукавого мавра.  
  
  


2

  
  
— Эй! Где мне найти мастера Веррокио? — Зо очнулся от звонкого окрика.  
  
Черт, похоже на жаре его разморило, и он уснул в мастерской у Леонардо! На всякий случай Зороастр быстро оглянулся: не хотелось бы оказаться в компании очередного трупа, которые имел привычку разделывать этот ненормальный. Потом он поднял взгляд на разбудившего его наглеца. Юноша, почти мальчик, стоявший в ногах, был тонок и статен, а вокруг головы, точно нимб, была копна золотых волос.  
  
— А ты кто? — поинтересовался-таки Зо, усаживаясь и приходя к выводу, что мальчик-то очень и очень ничего.  
  
— Я Никколо Макиавелли, сын почетного гражданина Флоренции, нотариуса…  
  
— Понятно, — Зо поднялся, вгляделся в лицо юноши и только утвердился в своем мнении: ей-богу, тот был очарователен. Пронзительно серые глаза, нежные черты, едва заметно пробивающийся пушок над губой. Совсем юн, наверняка еще ни разу не любивший. И весь его, Зо. — Нико, а зачем тебе маэстро?  
  
— Отец послал меня по делу. Вот, документы несу, — он показал сверток.  
  
Зороастр подошел к нему и обнял за плечи.  
  
— Ты бы аккуратнее с важными документами. Тебе повезло, что здесь есть я. А если какой ублюдок решил бы поживиться?  
  
Нико с недоумением посмотрел на поглаживающие его плечо пальцы, но промолчал.  
  
— Меня зовут Зороастр, но ты можешь звать меня Зо…  
  
— Эй, Зо! — в дверях появился Леонардо и, мигом оценив ситуацию, кивнул Нико. — Поберег бы ты свою задницу, парень.  
  
Юноша тут же поспешил выпутаться из объятия мавра и заявил:  
  
— Я мастера Вероккио ищу.  
  
— Мы только что от каменщиков вернулись. Он в своей мастерской, — махнул рукой Леонардо, с ухмылкой посмотрев на Зо.  
  
Нико поспешил удалиться.  
  
Зо посмотрел на Лео с немым укором:  
  
— Не хочешь ты мне счастья. Это же мой ангел…  
  
— Интересная концепция.  
  
— … любви! – закончил Зо.  
  
Впрочем, с тех пор Нико нередко появлялся в мастерской и даже просиживал вечера с ними в таверне. Ничего удивительного, что Зо все больше и больше привязывался к юноше. А одной ночью, когда эта привязанность, наконец, достигла своего логического завершения, мавр подумал, что никогда прежде в его душе не металось столько чувств. Это наверняка любовь!  
  
  


3

  
  
В общем-то, девушки в мастерской у Леонардо редкостью не были. Как и юноши. Зо знал их всех: Флоренция дольше была его домом, нежели юного гения из деревеньки Винчи. Но эту рыжеволосую нимфу он видел впервые. Она полулежала на столе в центре зала, Леонардо рисовал. Изгиб обнаженной спины девушки был бесподобен. Ее молочно-белая кожа наводила на мысли о невинности и чистоте. Длинные необычайно нежного оранжевого оттенка волосы, разметавшие по спине, манили своей кажущейся мягкостью… Зо бесстыдно пожалел, что ее ягодицы прикрыты какой-то тканью.  
  
— А, Зо! — окликнул его Леонардо.  
  
Девица обернулась, очаровательно улыбнулась и натянула то ли рубашку, то ли простыню выше, прикрывая свои аккуратные упругие груди.  
  
— Знакомься, это Ванесса, — кивнул на девушку Леонардо. — Это мой друг, Зороастр. Не слушай его, особенно когда он берется предсказывать судьбу.  
  
— Ванесса, не слушай его. Особенно, когда он будет говорить, что нарисует тебя. Он никогда не заканчивает свою мазню, — отозвался Зо.  
  
Девушка рассмеялась, пряча улыбку и лукаво стреляя глазками. Острые стрелы любви вошли в сердце Зо, да там и застряли. Очнулся он, только когда Леонардо окрикнул его уже, кажется, в третий раз, а Ванесса выскользнула из мастерской, застегивая свою нижнюю рубашку.  
  
— Эй! Ты принес мне то, за что я тебе заплатил?  
  
— Да, держи твой труп, — Зороастр протащил холщовый мешок, из которого знатно попахивало и подтекало что-то совсем не аппетитное, в мастерскую.  
  
— На стол, — кивнул Лео, –— и если …  
  
— Да свежий он… — флегматично отмахнулся Зо.  
  
— Что с тобой?  
  
— Ты где нашел этого ангела?  
  
— Ну почти что там, где ангелов и берут, — ухмыльнулся художник.  
  
Зо вопросительно изогнул бровь.  
  
— В конвенте, — пояснил Леонардо. — Ну что, начнем вскрытие…  
  
Ванесса радовалась и грустила вместе с ними, наливала им вино в таверне и убирала столы, чтобы заработать на жизнь вне стен монастыря. Она смеялась их шуткам и помогала, чем могла. Зо понимал, что у него нет даже права любить ее: она слишком чиста и невинна, слишком свободна и хороша для него. Она не вырывала ночами трупы, не воровала и не убивала. Она была ангелом, сбежавшим из скучного рая, и он не мог не любить ее.  
  
  


4

  
  
  
Лукреция Донати была порочной страстью половины Флоренции. Порочной — и совершенно недоступной. Сколько раз в своих мечтах Зо раздевал эту женщину? Сколько раз она отвечала ему взаимностью? Это были тяжелые сны, которые никогда не станут реальностью. Это было желание запретного плода, он прекрасно это понимал, хотя сперва его — как и самого Великолепного — тянуло писать ей стихи и складывать к ногам все: от цветов до голов врагов. Стихоплетом, впрочем, он был неважным, а с ди Медичи было трудно состязаться по размеру кошелька.  
  
Когда Зо понял, что Донати предпочла Лоренцо его друга, Леонардо, он чуть ли локти себе не кусал! Потом, впрочем, успокоился – понял, что не от хорошей жизни она бросилась в объятия этого гения.  
  
Но стоя на доске над морской гладью и целуя ее сладкие губы, Зо подумал, что ведь это, наверное, была любовь. И подходящая отмычка от их кандалов.  
  
  


5

  
  
  
Граф Джироламо Риарио был бессердечной сукой. Как в общем-то и вся католическая Церковь вместе взятая: Зороастр ни разу от нее ничего хорошего не видел. Но этот представитель ее воинства волновал особенно сильно. У него не было ни милосердия, ни ума, ни особой власти, но вел он себя, как повелитель мира. Единственное, чего было у него не отобрать, — так это красота. Но точеные черты лица, иссиня-черные волосы, надменный подбородок, снисходительный взгляд карих глаз, тихая подкупающая манера говорить, тонкое, но статное и сильное тело — демон, которого выплюнул Ад. Там точно все силы передрались за право обладать этим ублюдком, вот и вышвырнули. Зороастр не мог понять, как таких уродов земля носит. Скольких людей он убил своими руками? Скольких приказал убить? Скольких он отравил своим ядом? Заставил стать подобными себе?  
  
Да его надо было задушить во младенчестве. Впрочем, Зо не удивился бы, узнай, что мать этого выродка не пережила родов, а потому некому было столь радикально решить его судьбу.  
  
Зо ненавидел Джироламо Риарио. Ненавидел, когда из водяного рва перед Сант-Анджело вместо Леонардо вышел Джироламо – тогда он чуть не убил Зо. Как хотел бы Зороастр не останавливать руку Нико, дать ему прирезать этого выродка. Но юноше такой грех на душе точно был ни к чему, а сам мавр… Зо не хотел признаваться, что, пока он нес стражу, не раз и не два хватался за нож и собирался подойти к дереву, чтобы прикончить Риарио, но не мог. Он говорил себе, что это – слишком простая смерть. Еще – что ему нравилось смотреть на этого мужчину, привыкшего повелевать, а сейчас связанного и униженного; это грело душу больше, чем вид бездыханного тела врага. Но никак не был готов признаться, что даже если бы он занес руку для удара, та опустилась бы. Он подходил к пленнику несколько раз и изучающе смотрел, а граф отвечал понимающим взглядом, и Зо тогда испугался самого себя.  
  
Мавр ненавидел отпрыска Рима, когда Джироламо выбросил его с Лукрецией с корабля — тогда Зо думал только о том, как хотел бы увидеть смерть графа Риарио. Желательно, пострашнее. Зороастр старательно не признавался, что настоящая причина этой ярости — то пренебрежение, с которым Джироламо избавился лично от него. Он не был нужен такому же низкородному ублюдку, как он сам. С него было нечего взять в этой борьбе за неведомое знание. Но Зо не привык считать себя бесполезным и никому не собирался позволять подобного отношения.  
  
А потом была эта безумная погоня по звездам, которых никто не знает, и жуткая встреча в плену в местных жителей. Зо так и не мог понять, почему Джироламо еще не прирезали: уж он-то со своими повадками должен был прийтись их богам по вкусу. Разве что его дикарка Зита не дала. Зо с удивлением понял, что нашелся кто-то в этом мире, кто умудрился посмотреть на Риарио с какой-то такой неожиданной стороны, что полюбил. Она говорила о Джироламо с нежностью и заботой, а Зо захотелось вдруг задушить уже ее: кто она такая, чтобы открывать ему глаза, когда он не хочет видеть?!  
  
Как отчаянно мавр хотел оставить сломавшего ногу Джироламо там, посреди необычного леса. Съела бы его местная природа в мгновение. Так было бы проще. Но тут вступился Нико… Мавр тогда вспомнил, что никто не сказал и слова о том, что гонфалоньере делал с их юным другом, пока они плыли сюда на украденном у Леонардо корабле. Зо списал все на подозрительность, но на самом деле чувства, захватившие его, были злобой и ревностью. Нико, его «ангел любви», вдруг научился убивать и выживать, но вовсе не своими прежними, относительно невинными методами. И это пугало не меньше, чем симпатия юноши к этому змею Риарио.  
  
Теперь же Зороастр часто наблюдал за Джироламо, который часто стал сидеть в одиночестве на корме. Это было просто объяснить — кто же оставит опасного зверя без присмотра. Только вряд ли надсмотрщик станет любоваться пленным. Зороастр не мог не замечать отросших волос, тонкой, будто бы женской талии, чересчур изящных пальцев. К тому же мавр вдруг понял, что ошибался: он видел, как чуть сутулился граф, когда кто-то вспоминал о Зите, какие почти дружеские отношения начали связывать его с Нико и Леонардо, как, может, и сухо, но с долей уважения Джироламо относился ко всем на судне, даже к Америго, которого этого безумно бесило. Только сам Зороастр его ничуть не волновал, Джироламо не заговаривал с ним, будто мавр был пустым местом. Зо не желал признавать, но это было больно.  
  
Скоро, скоро все встанет на свои места. Они вернутся во Флоренцию, этот ублюдок – в Рим, он снова станет портить им жизнь, и можно будет не думать о том, что даже такая скотина может любить и быть другом, страдать от крушения надежд и просто быть человечным хоть в чем-то. А с безумным желанием подойти и обнять его, мягко коснуться его губ своими и… Зо как-нибудь справится.  
  
Что он, другую дырку не найдет?  
  
Если бы кто-то мог увидеть это со стороны, он тут же узнал бы любовь. Впрочем, все эксперты, находившиеся рядом, слишком хорошо знали не только эту ироничную шутницу, но и Зо. Они понимали, что ничего доброго, скажи они правду, не случится, а потому молчали.  
  



End file.
